Use of the mashup technique has increased, which decomposes, as components, the functions necessary for an application and combines the multiple components so that the application can be built easily in a short period. In a mashup application, not only are the multiple component windows displayed at the same time, but also cooperation among components is defined to enable efficient operations on the application.